The Face Online (Season 1)
The Face Online is an online competition on Facebook that features different models from around the world, fighting for one title as the winner of the season. It is based on the hybrid concepts of Top Model, The Voice and X-Factor, where models in a particular season will be divided into groups mentored by Supermodels. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search did not take place for the selection process for this season. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official The Face Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. In partnership with Top Model Online, the winner of The Face Online will be featured in the prestigious fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with the Major Wear clothing line, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the season was Hubert Gromadzki, marking as David Gandy's first win as a mentor, and the first mentor to win the competition. Contestants Casting Calls Fifteen models were chosen from a number of auditions for this Season 1. The three mentors made a unanimous decision in picking these models that they want to join this season. At the end of the Casting Calls, the fifteen chosen models were divided among the mentors. The Top 15 models for this season has been officially revealed on its first episode on October 13, 2019. Face-to-Face Each mentor has 5 models in their respective teams and they will be grouped into groups of 2 and 3. At the end of each battle, the mentor should choose one model from the team that they want to advance to the next round of the competition. The models who were not chosen can be stolen by the "STEAL" by other mentors. Each mentor has 1 steal per season and must be used in this round. The Face Off Each mentor has a team of 3 members each. In this round, the Top 3 of each team will choose their own theme in order for them to survive this round. And at the end of the round, each mentor will choose their Top 2 models they will be bringing into the Semi-Finals Round. Semi-Finals The Top 6 will be given a theme per photo shoot. For every photo shoot, models can be saved through Social Media and only two models who will receive the lowest scores will be at the Bottom Two. The models at the Bottom Two will face the "Do-or-Die Round" where they have to submit a "Free Theme" photo for a chance to continue their journey in the competition. Semi-Finals will last until 3 models left, disregarding in which team these models will come from. Top 6 - Going Brave and Bold Date: October 29, 2019 Top 5 - Kids of the Past Date: November 3, 2019 Top 4 - Enter the Fantasy World Date: November 9, 2019 'Finals' There are only 3 models left who will enter the Grand Finals, regardless of the team they come from. Each model will undergo two final challenges and a final runway. The two final challenges will be composed of: The Mentor's Choice and The Journey Shot. The winner will be determined by the Social Media. The finale was aired on November 20, 2019. Marked as the 12th and last episode of the season. A special throwback episode was aired on November 19, 2019. Notable Models Top 15 * Beauty Thet Thinn appeared in the 11th cycle and in the All-Stars in Cycle 14 of Top Model Online and ended up Runner-up and 4-5th place, respectively. * Marvin Cortes and Michal Baryza both appeared in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 9th and 13-14th place, respectively. * Matthew Smith joined in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online but was not able to make it to the Final Cut. * Tatyana Bryk appeared in the 10th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 13-14th place. Top 9 * Amanda Ware appeared in the 11th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 17th place. * Maureen Wroblewitz appeared in the 6th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up Runner-up. She also joined in the All-Stars in Cycle but was not able to make it to the Final Cut. * Shikin Gomez appeared in the 5th cycle of Top Model Online, ended up at 3rd place. She also joined in the All-Stars in Cycle 14 but was not able to make it to the Final Cut. Top 6 * Courtney Nelson appeared in the 8th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 3rd place. * Ksenia Kahnovich appeared in the 11th cycle and in the All-Stars in Cycle 14 of Top Model Online, ended up at 12th and 9th place, respectively. * Nyle DiMarco appeared in the 11th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 5th place. Top 3 *Hubert Gromadzki appeared in the 13th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up Runner-up.